glee_the_next_directionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kai Johnson
Kai Dylan Johnson is a main character on the fanfiction Glee: The Next Direction. Kai was created by SamcedesandKlaineforever. Biography Kai had lived with his mother, a teen mom since the day he was born. He has never met his father. Kai grew up staying with the neighbors and family members as his mom juggled jobs to raise him. No matter how hard times got, Kai's mother, Nicole made sure to never let him know how much she was suffering and tried her best to make sure he had the best life she could give him. Since growing up, Kai and his mother are not still struggling like they were when he was born. Yet Kai still has a job and helps his mother out as much as he can. He is also very protective of his mother, being she was the only sole caregiver he's known. She's his hero in his eyes, having taught him to never give up. Kai learned from his mother that nothing in life is given to you and that if you truly want something you must work hard in order to get it. Kai is very family orientated with his mother's side of the family. Having a single mother wasn't the only struggle Kai grew up with. Kai was diagnosed with ADHD at the age of 6 years old. Growing up he had to take medication in order to keep himself calm and focused in class. When he's not on his medicine ,he is jumpy and gets upset easily. A good root of his anger issues is the fact that his father left his mother high and dry after finding she was pregnant, not caring for them. Season One Should I? Kai is first seen staring at the audition list for New Directions. He mentions that he wants to join, but is scared he will be bullied. Kai talks a little about his ADHD, before walking away, straight into Marley. She drops her coffee, and Kai helps clean it up. He tells Marley that he doesn't know if he wants to join or not, but she accepts his decision, and walks off, leaving Kai alone. Later, he is seen watching New Directions through a window, and he walks off. No Contact Kai starts off the episode, getting ready to audition to the club. He stands on the stage, and has a quick talk with Marley. He sings a rendition of Her Diamonds, to which he got praise from Marley. He is seen at the meetings in the episode, and has a solo in A Thousand Miles. Silent Girl Crush Kai doesn't get a solo in either songs at the assembly, but he tells Marley he doesn't mind, as he doesn't think he is vocally ready. He performs back-up at the assembly. He is also mentioned by Sophia, who states that she has a crush on him. Rejection Kai has a very minor role, appearing during meetings, and singing a solo in Please Don't Say You Love Me. He's Mine Kai is seen excited for Invitationals, and the Glee-off. During the Glee-off, he has a solo in Lego House. ''At Invitationals, he has a solo in ''Bonfire Heart. Goodbye, Father Kai is shocked when the weeks meetings are cancelled, and follows Marley out of the Choir Room. She is too quick for him, and he watches her exit the school. When he re-enters the room, he tells the New Directions that they need to call Jake, and get him to help Marley. He takes over the next meeting, and plans for the New Directions to sing a song to Marley, showing their support after hearing that she has lost her father. Kai later drags Marley to the auditorium, where the New Directions sing Love You Forever. Idols Kai, along with Jason, dance back-up for Leah during her performance of Walk of Shame. ''Throughout the episode, Kai is seen enjoying performances put on by other New Directions members. When Marley says that he is one of three people still left to perform, he is seen nervous. Kai is seen getting really into Sophia's performance. Later, he is seen in the Lima Bean, and Sophia walks over to him. He tells her that he needs help preparing for his solo, and she agrees to help him. The next day, he enters the Choir Room, where Sophia is already waiting. After a quick conversation, he begins to sing ''Have a Nice Day. Afterwards, Sophia praises his performance. Kai leans in, and kisses her as the episode comes to an end. All the Way Sophia runs into Kai at the Lima Bean and ends up inviting him to come to her house later that night. Kai shows up late, but Sophia doesn't seem to mind. Kai is next seen on Sophia's bed, with her. The two then sing Teenage Dream, in which they begin to become sexual. When morning comes, Kai leaves, but before he does, tells Sophia that she was great for a one-night stand, shocking her. She is later seen performing The Climb with New Directions. A Christmas Carol Kai appears throughout the episode, appearing in New Directions meetings and Christmas rehearsals. He has solos in Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree, Jingle Bell Rock and in Jingle Bells. Throughout the episode, he and Sophia have awkward eye contact. Seductions Kai is annoyed when Marley stops meetings for the week, due to the lack of members. As part of Sophia's plan to win Sectionals, he is paired with Sophia. The two go to visit their set houses, and have a conversation on the way about their first time together, and plan another one. He is part of the meeting at the end of the episode where they discuss Sectionals. Later that night, he thinks of Sophia and their planning, and sings in C'mon. Live to Compete Kai is seen visiting Sophia, who turns down the offer of being sexual. He is seen at Glee meetings, and is happy when Marley reveals the setlist. At Sectionals, Kai has a solo in Party in the USA, and sings back-up in the other songs. He is very estatic when they win. Player Kai begins to flirt with Jessica Butler, and later on kisses her. When Sophia confronts the two, she calls Kai a womanzier. Later on, Monica tells Sophia that Kai tried to kiss her. Sophia yet again confronts him, but this time, he fights back. Sophia tells Kai that she quits Glee club, and Kai then sings All I Need. During the song, he flirts with other girls. It is later revealed, via voice-over, that he has ADHD, and hates it about himself. He later invites Jessica to fill in for Sophia's spot in Glee club, and she accepts. Kai informs her of when the auditions are. However, Jessica never shows up for her audition. Kai then joins in the performance of Low. Lesbi-honest Kai confronts Jessica, and asks why she didn't show up. She defends herself, but says she will try for Glee in two days. However, she later visits Kai, and they make the audition in fifteen minutes. After the performance, Kai compliments her. He later sings a solo in Neon Lights. A World of Confusion When Jessica storms out of Glee, Kai follows her and makes sure she is alright, and coming back. Later, he has a solo in Die Young/Live While We're Young. Relationships Sophia Davis Main Article: Kai-Sophia Relationship '' '''Started: '''N/A '''Ended:' N/A Songs Solos Season One: Herdiamonds.jpg|Her Diamonds (No Contact) Haveaniceday.jpg|Have a Nice Day (Idols) Allineed.jpg|All I Need (Player) Duets Season One: Teenagedream.jpg|Teenage Dream (Sophia) (All the Way) Jinglebellrock.jpg|Jingle Bell Rock (Aidan) (A Christmas Carol) Solos (In a Group Number) Gallery Kai2.jpg|Season Two (Current) Portrait Colton.jpg|Season One Portrait Category:Characters Category:Main Characters